


Kidnapped

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Kylo Amidala is a spoiled prince who's used to getting everything he wants. He wants his bodyguard Hux off and on but Hux wants Kylo enough to do something drastic and permanent.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Kidnapped 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: animated sequences of mind controlled character(s). Tagged for rape/non-con in an over abundance of caution due to mind control elements and kidnapping of Kylo. Characters are in an established if unbalanced (employer/employee) consensual sexual relationship. Kylo Amidala is fucking Hux who is his bodyguard.
> 
> This work does not include my normal subtitles with written dialogue. So much was finished of the Kidnapped AU it seemed a shame to not to share. Kidnapped 1 was made as a backstory to Kidnapped 2 which was laid out first. Hey. Enjoy some fun sex scenes and maybe the story will come through as well. 
> 
> It's hard to hear about movies that get made and never seen for me so I didn't want to do the same thing. Life happened. I'm probably not gonna get back to this. Had to get these works in progress off my laptop the files are huge.

**[Kidnapped 1 link to Baphometsims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/BvPtAF5Y_Rs) **

****

****


	2. Kidnapped 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren doesn't remember becoming an exotic dancer or getting frequent hairballs. He only knows that he's sexy, dances well and worships Hux his lover and protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: animated sequences of mind controlled character(s)/exotic dancing/mature sexual situations. May be perceived as non-consensual due to the kidnapping, mind control, altering Kylo's genetic code to make him a feline species. Kylo is being held against his will but he doesn't know it or care. Hux subjects himself to the same process so they will never be found.
> 
> This work does not include my normal subtitles with written dialogue. So much was finished of the Kidnapped AU it seemed a shame to not to share. Kidnapped 1 was made as a backstory to Kidnapped 2 which was laid out first. Hey. Enjoy some fun sex scenes and maybe the story will come through as well. 
> 
> Or just come for the kylux sex and stay for the catlux sex.

**[Secret link just for you to Kidnapped 2 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VZWv4pb47jYnnSUqAYZ0pyK-C1tOBmDH/view?usp=sharing)**

**[BaphometSims Google Drive run time 11:02 no ads](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VZWv4pb47jYnnSUqAYZ0pyK-C1tOBmDH/view?usp=sharing) **

**[Link to NaughtyMachinima.com for sex scenes only ](https://www.naughtymachinima.com/video/52790/kidnapped) **

**[has ads and shit you may never unsee. ](https://www.naughtymachinima.com/video/52790/kidnapped) **

**[You've been warned. Run time 4:43](https://www.naughtymachinima.com/video/52790/kidnapped) **

**Thumbnails from the porn site if you don't wanna go there.**

**Screengrab of the editing process. Look at Kylo. Hux turned him into a cat and he has no idea.**


End file.
